La vida es un ratico
by ahurtrojo
Summary: Secuela inventada de la obra Diario de un zombi, escrito por Sergi Llauger. Erico es teletransportado por razones desconocidas a la ciudad de Storybrooke. Aquí la gente le tendrá una desconfianza inicial por lo que es, pero puede que en este pueblo el encuentre una verdadera razón para seguir viviendo. El protagonista no me pertenece, es creación del gran autor Sergi Llauger.
1. Chapter 1

_Nota del autor: Par entender este fic seria recomendable leer la obra Diario de un Zombie de Sergi LLauger. Vuelvo a repetir, el protagonista no es de mi propiedad, tampoco los personajes de OUAT._

* * *

><p><strong>Los Pirineos<strong>

**POV Érico**

Me dolió mucho dejar a Paula sola después de que había prometido estar siempre a su lado pero era lo mejor para ambos. Ella tiene una bendición mucho mejor de la que me fue dada a mí. Sera bien difícil borrar los recuerdos de aquel viaje que hice para llevarla a la zona segura en los Pirineos pero debo admitir que fue una de las cosas más divertidas y excitantes que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida.

Las horas pasaban y yo seguía caminando por horas hasta detenerme en la entrada de aquel pequeño pueblo que habíamos encontrado al pie de la montaña. Junto a un árbol logre encontrar mi casco, y yo me preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí. Entonces decidí ponérmelo y pese a que nunca me cansaba decidí parar por un momento a pensar en cómo sería mi vida de ahora en adelante. Ya todo lo había hecho pero ahora que me quedaba, una vez más estaba solo.

Sin embargo lo que ocurrió en un instante me sorprendió. Como he dicho antes había muchas cosas en mi vida, y muchas más en mí no vida pero esto era muy diferente. Vi una especie de luz azul cerca de la montaña, esa luz empezó a volverse más grande a media que se acercaba. En pocos segundos la luz me baño por completo. Lo último que recuerdo fue que empezó a caer en lo que parecía ser un vacío infinito.

* * *

><p><strong>Storybrooke<strong>

Me desperté en un extraño lugar, no sentía ni el menor cansancio al haber despertado porque bueno ya saben que no duermo ya que no me sirve. Toque mi cabeza y vi que tenía mi casco puesto, me sorprendía que aún lo tuviese pero mi pregunta más importante era: ¿Dónde estaba?

Esto no se parecía en nada a los pirineos ni a ninguna parte de Europa, es más el aire parecía puro y no al típico aire el cual era contaminado por los desgraciados caminantes.

No muy a lo lejos pude observar una carretera en la cual se encontraban unos tipos que parecían enanos, por su estatura.

"Esta es nuestra misión" dijo uno de ellos pintando una línea naranja con una pintura en aerosol "La gran barrera de nuestra existencia ¿será permanente?" "Debemos investigar y a limite"

Me preguntaba de que barrera estarían hablando no había nada. En ese momento el que parecía ser el líder le entrego unas cuantas varas a cada uno de los siete que se encontraban ahí y puede escuchar que quien la sacaba y la cortaba tenía que cruzar la línea para descubrir que efectos traía consigo. Sin embargo el resto tenía miedo por cruzar la línea.

"Chicos somos la guardia real" dijo el líder con tono alto "Enanitos leales a blanca nieves, debemos demostrarle nuestro valor al príncipe"

Me quede extrañado cuando mencionaron el nombre de blanca nieves, que eran ellos enanos entonces. Supuse que estaban locos o habían leído demasiados cuentos de hadas, pero tenía que admitir que si le dicen a un humano que un zombi puede razonar no les creerían para nada.

Pude ver también que los siete hombres habían sacado sus varas y la que estaba cortado era la de uno que tenía serios problemas de la nariz. Más bien parecía que sufría de sinusitis. El tipo empezó a cercarse hacia donde estaba la línea naranja y estaba a punto de cruzarla hasta que dijo:

"Y si buscamos una tortuga y la empujamos a ver qué pasa" dijo el justo antes de cruzar

El líder puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujo. Los otros vieron que cuando cruzo barrera empezó a sacudirse y quedarse rígido. Yo también me quede inmóvil y pude sentir que la energía de esa extraña cosa me golpeaba, sin embargo no sentía ningún efecto.

"Mocoso ¿estás bien?" dijo el líder para luego gritar su nombre "¡MOCOSO!"

Me confundí todavía mas, que clase de padres le pondrían a su hijo mocoso, imagine que seguro no lo querían de pequeño.

En ese instante el que se llamaba Mocoso volvió confundido y algo rígido.

"Mocoso estas bien" dijo el líder preocupado

"He no me llames así" dijo Mocoso "Soy Clark el de la farmacia"

"OH no" dijo Leroy

Sin embargo al dar un paso más me di cuenta que había pisado una ramita, y los tipos se volvieron a mí. Esto se recordaba a cierta película de zombis, donde el sujeto pisa una rama y los zombis detectan su presencia y lo devoran. Sin embargo esta vez el "humano" era yo y los "zombis" eran ellos, pero obviamente ellos no me comerían.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo el líder "¿Cómo has encontrado este lugar?"

Me acerque a ellos con cuidado porque por el tono de su voz seguro me atacarían.

"No busco problemas" Dije "Solo estoy perdido"

Esperaba que no me hiciera la típica pregunta que me hacia la gente al verme la cual era….

"¿Porque usas ese casco? ¿Eres policía?" dijo el

Maldije para mis adentros porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer cada vez que me preguntaban eso y la mayoría de veces espantaba a la gente o les daba ganas de dispararme. Sin embargo recordé la mentira que le había dicho a Sam cuando nos había encontrado para llevarnos al refugio.

"Tengo mis motivos" respondí tranquilamente

"¿Tus motivos?" Pregunto el sujeto

"Me queme la cara en un accidente y me siento mejor con el casco puesto, no creo que sea relevante" dije con esa vieja respuesta convincente

"¿Y que te paso en la pierna?" volvió a preguntar

"El mismo accidente" mentí otra vez

El sujeto hizo un gesto de conformidad. Sin embargo su cara se volvió en una de conforme a preocupado cuando se acordó de lo que le había pasado a su amigo.

"Oh cielos olvide a lo que habíamos venido, tenemos que advertirles lo que les ocurre al cruzar la barrera" dijo él a sus amigos y luego me miro a mi "Si quieres te llevamos al pueblo, tal vez ahí podrían ayudarte" luego hizo un gesto de repugnancia "además seguro podrías también darte un baño ya que hueles de lo más horrible" dijo el hombre quien no tenía idea de que la razón de mi olor era mi cuerpo en descomposición. Este sujeto me recordaba mucho a Sam, sin embargo esperaba que no terminara de la misma forma.

En ese instante empezaron a correr y yo trate de seguirles en mi típico paso de inválido. Ellos me miraron y esperaron a que los alcanzara.

"Sigan ustedes yo los alcanzo" dije aun cojeando

"Como quieras" dijo el líder "A propósito ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Erico" dije con sinceridad "Erico Lombardo"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hospital General Storybrooke**

David se acercó apresuradamente hacia el hospital después de la discusión que tuvo con Regina. No estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso a sus amenazas pero sabía que ella tenía razón en algo. Si recuperaba la magia, le haría mucho daño a sus seres queridos. Sin embargo estaba dispuesto a llegar a donde sea para encontrar a su esposa y a su hija. El hospital, tal como pudo ver, estaba lleno de gente que había sufrido daños a causa del ataque del espectro.

"Henry" dijo David acercándose a su nieto ¿has visto al had….a la madre superiora?

"No" dijo Henry "Pero todo el mundo te está buscando"

En ese momento Ruby se acercó rápidamente hacia David y no solo ella sino otros con varios reclamos. David tuvo que ignorarlos e ir de frente hacia donde se encontraba la madre superiora.

"¿Podría haber un árbol en este lado?" le pregunto David "Usamos uno para traer a Emma ¿podríamos buscarlas así?"

"Es posible pero sin polvo de hadas que nos guie, no servirá de nada" dijo la madre superiora algo lamentada

"Encontraras otra solución" dijo Henry confiado "En el libro todo parece peor antes de las buenas noticias"

De pronto la felicidad de Henry se vio interrumpida por los gritos de Leroy.

"MALAS NOTICIAS" gritaba "MALAS NOTICIAS"

"Hemos cruzado el límite" dijo Leroy a David "Mocoso dile quien eres" dijo mostrando a mocoso hacia todas las personas.

"He te dicho como cientos de veces que no me llames así" dijo Mocoso "Soy Tom Clark, el de la farmacia"

"Si cruzas la frontera, usted pierdes la memoria otra vez" dijo Leroy

"¿Y no regresa si la cruzas de nuevo?" pregunto Archie

"Si lo hiciera, vendría gritando ¡Malas noticas!" le respondió Leroy "Si cruzamos no volveremos a ser quienes realmente somos, sin embargo eso no fue lo único que descubrimos"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Ruby

"Descubrimos a un tipo que es policía rondando cerca de donde estábamos" dijo Leroy "Según él se encontraba perdido"

"¿Seguro que no es del pueblo?" pregunto Ruby

"Si estoy seguro" dijo Leroy "Esta ah…"

Sin embargo antes de apuntar pudo ver que Erico ya no se encontraba ahí. Él podía jurar que los estaba siguiendo.

"Estaba aquí lo juro" dijo Leroy mirando por todas partes

Todos en el pueblo empezaron a murmurar preocupados mientras que Henry le dio a su abuelo una mirada de preocupación. David solo pudo preguntarse qué podía hacer ahora y lo más importante quien era el que había llegado al pueblo y como saber si era o no una amenaza.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Erico<strong>

Estaba siguiendo a esos hombres cuando me desvié del camino ya que algo más atrajo mi intención. Estuve caminando por, no se una media hora, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Esta pequeña tenía los efectos típicos del apocalipsis zombi, ya saben esas cosas como por ejemplo el piso estaba rajado y que algunos postes estaban regados sin olvidar que estaba algo desolado. Para mi sorpresa encontré lo que siempre debe haber en un apocalipsis zombi, los coches estaban boca abajo. Mientras iba caminando algunas moscas empezaron a venir a mí. Yo me las comía cuando algunas infortunadas llegaban a mi boca.

Me atreví a mirar y luego a entrar a uno de los locales que se llamaba Granny Diner y pude ver que todo estaba en perfecto en orden, normalmente veía algún local y encontraba que todo ya había sido saqueado.

Si fuese humano todavía seguro me daría hambre, ya que en las vitrinas había pasteles, sándwiches y cualquier otra cosa que empalagarían a un humano. Estos estaban en perfecto estado. Siempre cuando entraba a estos locales la comida estaba siempre echada a perder.

Pero bueno supe que este lugar no estaba abandonado cuando escuche ruidos de gente viniendo afuera en la calle y el conocido chasquido del seguro de una pistola. Bueno ya esto me empezaba a recordar me aventura anterior y lo irónico era que decía las mismas palabras.

"No intentes hacer nada" dijo una voz que curiosamente era también de una chica algo autoritaria. Enserio acaso estoy reviviendo todo otra vez porque si es así mejor vuelvo a contar la anterior historia.

"¿Quién diablo eres y como has encontrado la ciudad?" dijo alguien más. Esta vez no era igual a aquella vez, la otra vez era solo una joven pero esta vez me encontraba frente a una chica, que era joven también debido a su voz, y a un tipo, que por su voz podría calcular unos 32.

Recordé todo de aquella vez y que creen, les di la misma respuesta que le había dado a Anette.

"Si se los dijera nunca me creerían"

Sin embargo lo único diferente de aquella vez fue que sentí un gran golpe en la región posterior de mi cabeza. En un segundo todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><em>Escena retrospectiva<em>

_Ruby se dirigía hacia la cafetería de la abuela, se había sentido inspirada, al igual que todos los de Storybrooke, con el discurso de David pero lo que más había admirado era su actitud. Él había reconocido sus errores en el pasado y lo había enfrentado. Ella deseaba ser como el, al no ver más al pasado y seguir adelante, pero ella sabía muy bien porque no podía. Como desearía enserio que hubiera alguien que la entendiera. Antes de poder seguir pensando más observo a un tipo con un casco de policía, el mismo tipo que había descrito Leroy._

"_David" dijo ella a el quien se encontraba cerca "Lo encontré"_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

><p>Ruby y David, se sentían confundidos por aquel sujeto pero lo que se preguntaban era quien era y como había encontrado este lugar. Por su voz David pudo calcular que seguramente tenía una edad aproximadamente de 23 años. El tipo yacía inconsciente en el suelo a causa del golpe que este le había propinado en la nuca. No habían esperado a que reaccionara, ellos ya estaban pasando por un momento crítico con Regina y no querían saber más sobre una nueva amenaza.<p>

"¿Qué hacemos con el ahora?" pregunto Ruby

"Lo llevaremos a la comisaria y lo pondremos en la celda" dijo David "Cuando despierte nos dirá quien es y porque está aquí"

Ruby asintió pero también sintió un olor desagrable en el aire, olía como si alguien hubiese muerto.

"También podrías decirle que se dé un baño" dijo ella tapándose la nariz "Huele como a…"

No pudo terminar la frase ya que era demasiado inapropiada la palabra.


End file.
